Unexpected Surprise
by animelee
Summary: Is it possible to have a whole other family and not know about it? Naruto ponders this as his life is suddenly turned upside down by something completely unexpected. Yaoi, Narusasu, kakairu, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok so I know I just released a story but like before this one just came to me and I had to share it with you all. Don't worry about a thing, I will update ALL my stories soon enough! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: -sighs- you all should be familiar with my writing by know so do I **_**really**_** have to do this? Very well. This fanfic is purely AU, I thought I'd take it from a whole other direction for once. Lemons, Limes, **_**mentions**_** of Mpreg only and no spoilers. Chapters will have appropriate warnings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story…and a dog.**

**Pairings: NaruSasu, KakaIru,**

**Chapter 1**

A sleek orange Lamborghini pulled into the paved driveway of the Uzumaki mansion. Naruto yawned as he maneuvered the car in-between his black Mercedes and silver jeep and parked. He picked his orange and black bag pack from the passengers' seat, slung it over his shoulder and got out.

The evening sun had already begun setting, the soft orange light casting a glow, illuminating the spectacular surroundings of his abode. Cool breeze blew over the numerous flowers in the vast garden, ruffling his shimmering blond hair and disrupting the bangs that fell over electric blue eyes.

Naruto stretched, yawning hugely once again. Man, he was beat, he probably shouldn't have stayed after Football _and_ Soccer practice but he and Kiba had been challenged to a game along with their team by some smart mouthed punks from another school and just couldn't resist. The blond smirked, recalling their landslide victory. Those assholes would think twice before coming around again.

He sighed as he walked down the gravel path; light glowed beautifully on the enormous marble pillars on either side of the entrance of his home. He wanted nothing more than to eat a big dinner and crash, thankful it was Friday and he didn't have any obligations until school on Monday. Maybe he'd tackle his homework sometime during the weekend. Maybe.

Naruto was struck with the brief moment of relief that there was no one to wail on him or get on his back about things, well no one excluding Iruka but his adoptive parent was mostly busy teaching middle school or with his husband Kakashi to check up on him as often as before.

The blond grimaced; he always tried hard not to remember the fact that the pervert was his father. He would never know how someone as sweet and kind as Iruka hooked up with the porn loving pervert all those years ago. He supposed Iruka could have done worse, at least when compared to his erotic novel writing godfather, Kakashi was only an armature perv.

He would probably be getting along better with Kakashi had the man not walked in on him when he was fourteen and experimenting with himself. Kakashi had taken one look at him; porn playing on the T.V, cock in hand and had cheerfully informed Iruka who had just walked up to see what the commotion was about.

"Looks like we have a growing boy Iruka-chan!"

Naruto had been grounded for a month after that and since then he and Kakashi had developed a sort of rivalry to see who could get the other in trouble in any perverse way possible. Currently the blond was one upping the other man, having caught him reading porn during class and reporting to Iruka. He snickered as he recalled Kakashi's horrified reaction when an irate Iruka informed him that there will be no sex for a week. The perv had literally crawled after his other parental figure, simultaneously asking for forgiveness and shooting the blond deadly glares for messing up his _sacred_ sex life. Hey, payback's a bitch. Yet still, Naruto couldn't ask for a better family, his real parents had died in a plane crash when he was six and the blond had moved from foster home to foster home, each more horrendous than the last, until Iruka had adopted him when he was nine. His godfather should have gotten custody immediately he was orphaned but the judge deemed the perverted hermit 'unfit to be around the influential mind of an adolescent' and seriously Naruto couldn't agree more. God knows how he would have turned out had he been around Jiraya.

He had come into his inheritance a year ago when he'd turned sixteen as was in his parents' will. His father had been the Hokage, leader of the multi-billion Uzumaki Co-operation which specializes in basically every form of technological and humanitarian aspects. The company was now in the hands of his long term family friend Tsunade who had returned a few years ago to take over when Jiraya graciously declined. Naruto was one day going to take over the company but for now he was simply glad he no longer had to live in Iruka and Kakashi's house. As much as he loved them, he didn't love listening to them fucking all night long on a regular basis.

As the blond approached his front door he abruptly stopped. There. His eyes had to be deceiving him or maybe Kiba had slipped something in his drink again and he was drunk? But no, Naruto was pretty sure he was sober. He blinked twice then once again with feeling. Nope, nothing. He wasn't seeing things, there was a figure sitting on his front steps, the fading light was just enough for Naruto to make out their features.

The boy looked about his age, at least that's what Naruto inferred seeing as how he had his head bowed, arms wrapped around a bundle of cloth at his mid section. A too large blue t-shirt shirt hung on his thin frame and faded black jeans bespoke of constant wear, complete with old, ratty sneakers. Silky raven hair fell in bangs on his face, shielding it from view while the rest spike at the back.

The image of a duck's rear end flashed in his mind and Naruto couldn't help the snort that escaped. He froze, hoping it hadn't been too loud but of course it had.

The figure looked up and Naruto's eyes widened at the beautiful face. Smooth, soft looking porcelain skin stretched over a delicate yet sharp bone structure and for some reason the boy seemed vaguely familiar.

Endless pools of midnight black met his bewildered but curious gaze, plump pink lips opened and a smooth, cool voice spoke out.

"Dobe, there you are. I've been waiting for hours".

Naruto blinked twice, slowly, not sure what to say to that and only briefly registering the other boy had insulted him. "Excuse me?"

The pretty boy glared at him. "Don't just stand there looking stupid usurantonkachi and open the door, it's getting cold". He shivered slightly to make his point, hugging the bundle in his arms closer.

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor at the insult and he returned the glare. "How did you get here? And just who the hell are you?"

It was the boy's turn to blink and for a moment he looked at Naruto like he was crazy, eyes narrowing to slits. "What do you mean who the hell am I?" he demanded angrily "Its Uchiha Sasuke and as for how I got here", the raven cradled the bundle in one hand s the other reached into the pocket of his old jeans, bringing out a small, square piece of paper and handing it to the other boy. "You gave me your address idiot, remember?" he replaced his hand back to the bundle.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he studied the soiled piece of paper, true the words were in his bad writing but they were too sloppy even for him, kind of like the way he wrote when he was drunk.

He looked at the raven who was studying him impatiently, then back at the paper then the raven once again and finally shook his head.

"No, I don't remember, sorry". He said a bit sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke scoffed, muttering. "Figures" he sighed. "We met at a bar in Otogakure last year; The Sound Four. Ring a bell?"

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully, recalling the last summer break he and his friends had decided to take a road trip across all the cities in Japan, to celebrate him coming into his inheritance, Otogakure included. As he stared hard at Sasuke, the memory of a raven haired waiter flashed in his mind but that was about it, the rest was a blur. In fact the whole Oto trip was hazy, probably because he and Kiba had a contest to see who could drink the most during their three day stint. Stupid he knew, but hey, they were young.

"I think so", he said slowly "but I was drunk off my ass half the time".

Sasuke made an aggravated sound at the back of his throat, this wasn't getting them anywhere. "Then let me refresh your memory; we met, we had sex, we-".

"Whoa, whoa, back up". The blond held up both hands "we had _sex_?" He asked incredulously. It wasn't that he was bothered or disgusted by it, nether was it unbelievable seeing as how Naruto was bisexual but now he was wondering why one of his supposed partners was standing on his doorstep. Was he a prostitute that he owed money or something?

The other boy nodded jerkily, not at all moved, probably because _he_ remembered it and Naruto didn't.

"We got married-", once again he was cut off, this time by a yelling Naruto.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Shhh!" Sasuke hissed, sending him a withering glare, eyes momentarily flickering to the bundle of cloth in his arms.

He reached behind him and brought out a small rucksack the blond just now noticed, carefully cradling the bundle in his arm, he pulled out a certificate. Sasuke stood and Naruto noticed the other boy was tall; roughly the same height as his six feet two inches. He handed the certificate to the shell shocked blond.

It was obvious the raven had come prepared.

Naruto's eyes frantically scanned the marriage document till they landed on what he was looking for. At the end were signatures, the other was probably Sasuke's but the first was his familiar signature, once again sloppy as a result of inebriation.

Exactly_ what_ had he done when he was drunk?

He wildly met the raven's eyes. "B-but I'm seventeen-!"

"So am I", the raven calmly cut in.

"Last year I was sixteen, there's no way I could have gotten married!" he continued like the raven hadn't spoken.

Sasuke raised a brow. "You should research a place before you decide to go frolicking there, Oto is a free city, the legal marriage age is fifteen. Didn't you ever wonder why you were able to drink at a bar so casually?"

Naruto just shook his head absently, shocked. He slowly regarded Sasuke and spoke; a little surprised his voice came out so steadily.

"So why are you here then? Do you want a divorce and there are some papers I have to sign?" he asked, voice rising in tentative hope. The hope that quickly crashed when the raven shook his head.

"What then?" Anger began seeping into his tone; he _really_ wasn't up to dealing with this shit.

The raven shifted a little and Naruto thought he saw nervous uncertainty flicker in his eyes for a second but it was gone in a second.

Sasuke made his gaze squarely, determination clear in his eyes. "Like I said we got married and had sex and…well…the reason I waited so long to contact you is…" he trailed off. Naruto raised a brow, he didn't know the boy but he was sure he wasn't the kind to be at a loss for words so whatever he wanted to say must be really important. Dread settled in the blonds' stomach.

The boy shook his head, eyes lowering to the bundle in his arms. The blonds' gaze followed, eyes widening when the bundle moved minutely.

Sasuke shifted his arms, fully revealing the cloth. The blond felt his breath catch as he stared into the face of the baby; curly tuffs of raven hair were matted to his head, his pale skin was still slightly red indicating it wasn't too long after his birth and large, sleepy grey eyes stared up at him in infantile curiosity.

"Naruto, this is Seiichi…our son".

And the only thought that filtered through the frozen blond was;

_Shit._

**T.B.C**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! Sorry for the late update but hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**Warnings: Nothing really.**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He spotted him from across the bar, silky raven hair catching the disco lights just right to pick out the blue tints in them, alabaster skin shinning with perspiration as he darted around attending to the people. White linen shirt clung to his lithe though slightly frail figure and loose dark dress pants with a green apron around the waist completed his waiter's outfit.<em>**

**_Naruto had to blink a couple of time to make sure that this breathtaking being wasn't just some figment of his imagination or perhaps it's the alcohol? Surely no one could be this beautiful._**

**_From the corner of his eyes he could see Kiba practically fucking on the dance floor. His eyes widened minutely as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at who his best friend was sucking faces with. Long brown, green eyes, short tight dress, yep definitely an attractive person, save for the fact that it was a _guy_. _**

**_He grinned maliciously at the picture of a drunk Kiba-I'm-straight-as-a-metal-pole-Inuzuka, making out with a dude in drag. Kami he was never going to let him live this down. Truly alcohol was a powerful thing. Of course he'd intervene before his friend gets raped or does something he'd definitely regret when he's sober. Maybe. He just might be busy himself._**

**_With that thought, his eyes swiveled back to the raven haired waiter, only to frown heavily at what he saw._**

**_The beauty was being groped by a man with bandages around his face and Naruto could tell from the rigid set of his shoulders and clenching of his jaw even from their distance, that he was doing his best to restrain himself from becoming violent. Luckily the blond didn't have that trouble, so with a last gulp of his drink, he marched towards the raven and his assaulter._**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Oh come on sexy don't be like that". <em>**

**_Sasuke gritted his teeth as Zaku grabbed his ass. A tick was slowly working in his left eyebrow as he did his best not to bury his fist kin the repulsive man's face or smash the liquor bottle on the table over his head. It wasn't like he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt the other man, no he simply didn't want to lose his job. As much as Sasuke hated working in the Sound Four, it was the only place with a decent salary range willing to hire a high school dropout like himself. And with the rent due, he couldn't afford to do anything that will jeopardize his next paycheck. _**

**_He sighed softly to himself, at times like this he wished he had followed Itachi when he left for Amegakure. But though reluctant, his brother was adamant Sasuke stayed to finish his junior high as their parents had thankfully already paid the fees before they had passed away from a virus epidemic contacted from one of their various trips abroad four years ago. But Sasuke found the saddest thing about their passing the fact that aside from losing their nice house, car and money when they could no longer afford to maintain them; their absence hadn't made that much of a difference. Don't get him wrong he loved his parents but only because of that, they were his parents and nothing else. He barely knew them as they were never around; Itachi had raised practically himself and Sasuke ever since the older Uchiha was twelve years old and the raven seven._**

**_He and Itachi had moved into one such shitty one room apartment in the poorest neighborhood while he continued junior high and his brother finished his master's in business and economics. _**

**_A year ago Itachi had been recruited to join one of the top major firms in the country; Akatsuki and Sasuke couldn't have been more proud of his aniki but the only downside was that he had to move to another part of Japan to do it and the younger raven couldn't go with him._**

**_Though his brother had wanted to send him money, Sasuke had gratefully declined every time. He knew Itachi had was new to the firm the company and the starting salary wasn't much until at least the third year so he didn't want his brother wasting his hard earned cash on him. Besides, he had his pride as a male and didn't need his brother to take care of him like some baby. He would make it on his own. He would survive. Though he was sure if Itachi knew as of six months ago he had dropped out of school being unable to pay the fees anymore and was now working in a seedy bar, his brother would throw a fit and Sasuke wouldn't put it past him to board the next available mode of transportation just to come back here and makes sure he finishes his education. Itachi had an annoying yet flattering habit of always putting Sasuke before himself._**

**_Zaku's pinch to his ass drew him from his thoughts and he turned to glare death at the perverted asshole. The man never failed to harass him every time he came into the bar so Sasuke always did his best to avoid him but seeing as how he also somewhat worked at the bar as he was one of the owners-Orochimaru's-drug runners, avoiding him was near impossible._**

**"_Come on baby", Zaku coaxed as he tried to draw Sasuke into his lap "just one round behind the alley, I'll make it worth your while". He grinned, hand reaching for his wallet in suggestion._**

**_Red was practically flashing in the Uchiha's eyes at the man's implication. Sure Sasuke might be dirt poor now but the raven had never once considered prostitution. He'd slit his wrists before becoming a whore, especially to men like Zaku._**

**_He was a second from forgetting his resolve and loosening a few of Zaku's teeth, hell he might have even broken a jaw while he was at it, when a deep, slightly husky male voice spoke._**

**"_Is there a problem here?"_**

**_Both Sasuke and Zaku turned to the source. A tall blond boy, at least a couple of inches taller than Sasuke stood in front of them. Deep cerulean orbs were slightly glazed over and the Uchiha knew the boy was tipsy if not already drunk. A lithe, athletic body was clad in an elbow length orange shirt and hip hugging black jeans that flattered his figure almost sinfully. But the most distinguishable features were the three whiskers like marks on each side of his cheeks. Though his previous question hadn't been directed at anyone, his gaze never left Sasuke's face._**

**_Before the Uchiha could reply, Zaku answered._**

**"_What the fuck is it to you asshole, me and him were busy here so fuck off!"_**

**_The blond didn't acknowledge him, which pissed Zaku off, as his gaze was still firmly locked to the Uchiha's._**

**"_Is it true?" his voice though a bit slurred was firm and coherent._**

**"_Hey I'm talking to you dickwad!" Zaku snarled, standing so abruptly his chair clattered to the ground but in any event he had released Sasuke though the raven stayed, eyes locked almost hypnotically to the other boy's. _**

**"_Motherfucker. I'll teach you to ignore me!" Zaku aimed a punch at the blond and before Sasuke could open his mouth to warn him, Naruto had almost thoughtlessly caught the fist in the palm of his hand with the precision a drunk shouldn't have, fingers adding minimal pressure, making Zaku hiss at the pain._**

**_Naruto turned blazing eyes at him and in the various assortment of lights overhead, Zaku could have almost sworn they were red. _**

**"_Leave and don't you dare bother him again", the blond warned coldly, squeezing his hand tighter that Zaku cried out a little. He suddenly released him with a shove that had the other man toppling backwards, falling over the table. He scrambled to his feet and high tailed it out of there but not without a final glare at the blond._**

**_He turned to the raven when Zaku had disappeared from view. "You okay?"_**

**_Sasuke raised a brow and shrugged. "You didn't have to interfere I had everything under control"._**

**_The blond scowled at the reply. "You're welcome bastard"._**

**_Sasuke narrowed onyx orbs at him. "I didn't thank you as your help wasn't needed or wanted for that matter _dobe_". Somehow the word tumbled out of his mouth from nowhere and the raven thought it suited him perfectly._**

**_Naruto obviously didn't share his sentiment as he immediately bristled. "Ass", he crossed his arms "and to think I was going to ask you to have a drink with me or something"._**

**_The Uchiha snorted as he busied himself with clearing a table, ignoring the other boy. "I wouldn't have accepted anyway, I'm on my shift for another fifteen minutes"._**

**_Unexpectedly, Naruto grinned. "Then I'll ask again in fifteen minutes". With that he stalked off, leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke to stare after him._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sasuke sighed in relief as he hung up his ugly lime green apron, these past fifteen minutes had been pure hell. The raven had to take the order of an annoyingly indecisive couple who couldn't stop playing footies long enough to make up their damn minds, clean all the tables at the back and worst of all, mop the restrooms when someone had gotten sick all over the floor. The Uchiha was trying his best not to dwell to much on the imagery.<em>**

**"_That bad huh?"_**

**_He looked up to find the same blond peering down at him. Honestly with all that had been going on, Sasuke had forgotten about the other boy._**

**_Unknown to him, Naruto had been watching him run around, silently sympathizing with his plight…and laughing at his misery._**

**"_What do you want dobe?" Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to go to his house- as he would never see that apartment as home-and sleep for a good twelve or so hours before going hunting for another job to buttress this one as he needed more money to pay the bills._**

**_Naruto raised both brows. "Our drinks remember?"_**

**"_Now's not a good time", Sasuke said tiredly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment._**

**"_Come on", Naruto said, more like whined "you look like you need to unwind"._**

**_Without warning, he grabbed Sasuke's elbow and dragged him towards the bar, ignoring the protesting raven. It wasn't that the Uchiha couldn't have gotten out of the hold if he'd wanted to but he was just so tired and admittedly, a drink didn't sound so bad._**

**_Naruto deposited Sasuke on a stool and sat down next to him. He ordered two shots of vodka then turned to the other boy. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, thrusting out a hand._**

**_Sasuke eyed the appendage warily before shaking it in his slightly smaller one. "Uchiha Sasuke"._**

**_The blond grinned hugely, fox like. "Nice to meet you Sasuke!" His reply was a nod. _**

**_Soon their drinks were brought and Sasuke took his sparingly, never having been much of a drinker while Naruto consumed shot after shot, slowly becoming drunk as the minutes passed. The blond told him about his life; his parents death, how he'd been adopted, the first time he'd walked in on Kakashi and Iruka going at it on the couch, the pranks him and his best friend Kiba had been pulling since kindergarten, his rivalry with Kakashi and so forth. Surprisingly, Sasuke had found himself laughing and for the first time in a long time, relaxing. Consequentially, he'd also found himself telling the blond about his life, his brother, his like and dislikes, it was like by the end of the conversation they had known each other for years._**

**_Naruto reached across the bar to pick up the pad and pen used for taking orders, he quickly scribbled something on it, the tore out the written paper._**

**"_Here", he said as he handed the paper to Sasuke. His voice was so completely slurred and vision unfocused that the Uchiha was admittedly impressed the other boy was still standing. He himself hadn't even finished his first glass but was already feeling a pleasant buzz. "It's my address"._**

**_Sasuke furrowed his brows at the paper. "Why would I need-", he had looked up to inquire, only to have his sentence cut off by a rough kiss._**

**_His eyes widened and a small gasp left his lips, Naruto took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the sweet cavern, exploring every inch. Sasuke could taste the various assortment of alcohol he'd consumed but underlying it was something sweet. His eyelids became heavy and he found himself unable to do anything but respond to the blazing kiss. His first kiss. _**

**_Sasuke was actually gasping when Naruto tore his mouth away from his, choosing instead to trail down his vulnerable neck. The Uchiha let out a whimper as the other boy nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin, drawing out small moans from him. It didn't matter that they were in a bar; it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to them anyway. _**

**_He gasped as a well muscled, warm tan hand inched under the hem of his shirt to teasingly caress the soft, pale skin of his abdomen, moaning loudly as they thumbed over a perk nipple. Sasuke was for once grateful for the loud music that camouflaged all the embarrassing sounds he was making. He couldn't help it though; he'd never done anything this pleasurable before. Not that he hadn't been able to with the hordes of men and women that had given an indication they would have been more than happy to share a bed with him, no he had simply never been interested having been too busy with staying alive to worry about things of the flesh. That begged the question though as to why he was letting Naruto do it now. He didn't know how to explain it but there was just something about the blond that drew him in. Maybe it was his open eyes; completely guiles with no hint of deception or fabrication or perhaps it was his personality in general; warm, welcoming…like sunshine. His own piece of sunshine. _**

**_A hand reached for the buttons of his pants and Sasuke pulled back, gasping for breath. "Naruto…"_**

**"_What?" the blond whispered huskily, lust glazed eyes boring into his and Sasuke felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine._**

**"_What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke had wanted it to come out as a stern demand but sadly the blond had taken to nuzzling and nibbling the shell of his ear, causing it to come out as a mewl instead._**

**"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto asked as he drew a lobe into his hot mouth, causing the raven to gasp and arch into the sinful caress. "I want you so fucking much", he said as he pulled back to blow cool air on the now moist lobe._**

**_Sasuke shuddered at the sensation, swallowing thickly as the pure lust in the blonds' voice threatened to swamp him._**

**_It was when Naruto was leaning in for another kiss that Sasuke quickly turned his head away to avoid it. He needed to think clearly and knew that it wouldn't be possible if the blond continued doing what he was doing with his talented mouth. _**

**"_It's too bad then, because I don't plan on having sex until I get married", Sasuke tried._**

**_He almost laughed when the blond gave him a horrified look. "You're saying you're a virgin?" he asked incredulously._**

**_The Uchiha frowned at the blatant disbelief and mockery in the tone, he'd only said that piece about marriage as a joke to somehow lighten the sexual tension that seemed to charge the air but now he just wanted to wipe that disbelieving look off the dobe's face._**

**"_Yes, I'm a virgin", he snapped in honesty, daring the other boy to say something. "I want to save myself for my spouse you got a problem with that?" Okay so the last part was a lie but it was worth it when he saw the drop jaw and wide eyed look on the blond._**

**_He almost snorted when the blonds' face fell in disappointment, only to snap up a second later, features set in determination and eyes eerily focused for someone so drunk. Sasuke gazed warily at him, having a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going._**

**"_Let's do it then", he said._**

**_The Uchiha raised a brow. "Do what?" he was not prepared for the reply._**

**"_Get married of course!" Naruto nodded as if to confirm his own declaration._**

**_Sasuke took one look at him then burst out laughing, only to have his chuckles die down when he noticed the blond wasn't laughing with him but instead still had that determined look on his face. He was dead serious._**

**_His eyes widened. "Are you insane! There's no way we could ever get married"._**

**_Naruto pouted indignantly. "Of course there is, there's a chapel right across three streets from here. We just go in, register our names and-"._**

**"_That's not what I meant", the Uchiha cut him off with a snap, glaring heatedly though the effects were somewhat mollified by the slight drunken flush on his cheeks. "We can't get married because we just met". He didn't mention the irrelevant fact that they were both boys or they were just sixteen._**

**_Naruto looked at him with big blue puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on Sasuke, I really want to be close to you", he leaned in and started nibbling down the length of the others exposed neck, hot breath fanning across the skin as he spoke. "As close as I can be"._**

**_Perhaps it had been the pleasurable sensations coursing through him or maybe it was the alcohol talking, Sasuke would never know-but suspected it had been the beautiful blue eyes that did him in-as he found himself nodding and the next word coming unbidden from his mouth._**

**"_Yes"._**

**_The blond pulled back to grin drunkenly at him. Wordlessly, Naruto grabbed his wrist, leading him out of the bar. The blond didn't once stop to think about Kiba, knowing his friend had left somewhere in between when he and Sasuke had been talking, probably doing god-knows-what to the transsexual he'd picked up. Naruto didn't mind though as it meant he'd won this round of drinking as he'd consumed more alcohol than Kiba. He was suddenly glad they'd decided to walk to the bar seeing as how Sakura, Ino and Hinata had decided to go to some overnight shopping convention while Shikamaru and Neji had left early in the afternoon to explore the city-secretly Naruto suspected there was something going on between the two, or at least something was bound to if the looks they sometimes gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking was any indication. In any event he was glad he and Kiba had decided to walk as he was in no shape to drive whatsoever._**

**_It took them less than five minutes to get to the chapel, Sasuke recognized it as one of the free-for-all houses that married anyone above or at the legal age. Hell they'd marry anything to anything, he'd walked by once when a trucker actually married his car-Sasuke never asked questions. But the scariest part of all was that it was completely legit, as long as the person or people that want to marry were at the legal age. However the raven had to admit that though gaudy, the place was tastefully decorated. Trying to input a bit of fantasy and magic for other people, he suspected._**

**_Still holding on to him, Naruto dragged him across the red carpet covered isle, tripping once or twice over his own feet and giggling about it. Sasuke sighed; really the blond was the definition of a happy drunk. _**

**_A ceremonially dressed old, man in a wide brimmed straw hat stood at the altar. His eyes looked from one boy to another before he smiled._**

**"_Hurry up and marry us off Jiji", Naruto said impatiently, swinging a possessive arm around Sasuke's slender shoulder. The old man chuckled at the blonds' antics then nodded._**

**_He reached into one of the voluminous sleeves of his outfit and brought out a scroll, handing it to the obviously more coherent-Sasuke._**

**_The Uchiha immediately recognized it as a marriage certificate. He didn't have time to properly look it over as Naruto snatched the parchment from his grasp, collecting the offered pen the old man gave him and signed his name in flourish before handing it back to Sasuke, both Naruto and the old man looking at him expectantly. It was then he took a second to analyze what he was doing. _**

**_Something completely reckless, that's what he was doing and Uchiha Sasuke wasn't known for being reckless. Yet here he was about to get married and probably lose his virginity to a stranger he'd just met. But for some reason he couldn't think of Naruto as a stranger, there was something about the bubbly blond that made him act differently, lose his inhibitions and step out of comfort zone. Naruto made him want to do things he'd never thought of doing. For the first time in a long time he wanted to forget all his troubles, forget the bills that needed paying, forget that he'd had to give up his education, just forget everything and have fun, even for just one night. Besides, he could always come back and tear up the certificate later. So with that in mind, Sasuke took the pen from Naruto and signed his own name._**

**_The blond grinned hugely while the old man nodded in satisfaction._**

**"_I now pronounce you partners, you may kiss". The blond immediately grabbed him by the back of the neck and crushed his lips to his, allowing his tongue entrance when he met with no resistance from the raven._**

**_Sasuke was first to pull back before things got too hot, blushing slightly when he remembered they had an audience. The old man had simply politely turned his head away, face still pleasant and welcoming like he'd see this kind of thing every day and Sasuke thought, he probably did._**

**"_Not here", he told-his new husband?-pointedly._**

**_Naruto nodded as he caught on, once more grabbing Sasuke by the wrist, he led him out of the chapel and towards the hotel he and his friends were staying at._**

**_Not pausing upon entry, he ushered Sasuke up the elevators and to the suite he was staying at, rolling his eyes at the noise coming from Kiba's room as they passed and the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the door. _**

**_He quickly used the key card to access his room, pushing Sasuke inside before him and letting the door close and lock automatically._**

**_Sasuke didn't have time to marvel at the high class hotel room as a pair of strong tan arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Naruto aligning his mouth to his ear and a sinfully hot tongue peeking out to slowly lick across the shell._**

**"_Now there's nothing stopping us", he growled sensually, making the raven shiver._**

**_The next few hours were a blur of pleasure so intense the raven's body would hold its marks as evidence for days. Naruto's inebriation certainly did nothing to hinder his prowess._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning Sasuke was gone; partly because he still had to look for another paying job and partly because he wasn't sure how the blond would react to seeing him in his bed knowing full well the other had been drunk the entire time. Even with all this, the Uchiha couldn't bring himself to regret what they'd done; it was his first pleasant memory in a long time and would help keep him sane in dark times.<em>**

**_Later that morning, Naruto woke up with the father of all hangovers and the terror filled screams of a horrified Kiba. The brunet running naked out of his room, screaming about girly men and swearing off alcohol for good._**

**_Three weeks later Sasuke was hunched over his toilet bowl, losing the contents of what were probably his entire meals from the previous day. A week later he was confirmed pregnant._**

**_What followed next was nine months of pure hell. He had to take on two extra jobs to maintain his numerous doctors' appointments, get prescription drugs and not to mention support the new cravings that came with the pregnancy. He still refused to accept any money from his brother even if he didn't tell the older of his predicament- he didn't want Itachi to have a conniption-choosing instead to do it on his own. After all it was his responsibility, his own mess; he refused to pawn it off on someone else._**

**_He found it funny that not once did the idea of abortion cross his mind; in a way he was…glad. With another being in his stomach to talk to, he suddenly didn't feel so alone and he had to admit that the added fact that it was Naruto's child caused a pleasurable shiver down his body. It, of course, had crossed his mind numerous times to tell the blond of the ramification of their night together, he'd actually found himself in front of the hotel a couple of times but always lost his nerves. Unbeknownst to him though, the blond had left two days after that fateful night, something he would learn three months into his pregnancy when during a moment of weakness where he craved the comfort of another and called once more went to the hotel, the receptionist would inform him that the Uzumaki party had left and seeing as how he didn't have a cell number, there wasn't much he could do at this point._**

**_But the afternoon after the labor as he held his beautiful son and looked into those innocent grey eyes, Sasuke knew it had all been worth it._**

**_A week later he'd quit all his jobs and bought a train ticket with the money he'd saved up. Two days later he found himself boarding a train with Seiichi to Konohagakure with just the clothes on his back, a backpack of baby things and the marriage certificate he'd retried a week ago, to a future unknown, where he would face the blond boy he hadn't seen in almost a year._**

* * *

><p>"Dobe".<p>

Sasuke's impatient voice drew him out of the sudden bombardment of memories and he looked up to seen the irate Uchiha glaring at him, shivering more noticeably. His eyes went to the baby-Seiichi?-in his arms. Their baby.

It was common knowledge that one in every one million male children born has the ability to reproduce. It is a phenomenon that is common yet rare at the same time. These kinds of males were called breeders. It wasn't possible to know a breeder right off the bat without tests, but their mostly characterized as being slightly effeminate. He knew because Neji was one. Not a lot of people know save him and Shikamaru, he knew this because he had escorted the Hyuuga to the hospital to get tested out of plain curiosity and Shikamaru being the genius he was had simply put two and two together.

But he had had no idea the raven had been a breeder, though now that he thought about it was glaringly obvious from his looks although he doubted Sasuke had known himself.

Sasuke hugged the baby closer to him, shivering becoming more prominent at that is when Naruto noticed the thin layer of the shirt he wore. The raven had to be freezing!

Moving fast, he quickly unlocked his door and ushered them inside.

Sasuke sighed in relief at the change in temperature, a sigh that quickly turned into a gasp as he took in the beautiful house. High ceiling with an elegant crystal chandelier hanging overhead, shinning marble floors, carved mantel pieces, polished mahogany furniture, leather sofas with a quaint coffees table in between and wide flat screen T.V complete with a full entertainment system at the left side and at the right was a swinging door that led to the kitchen. All in all, the place was breathtaking.

"Dobe this is some place you got here", Sasuke said, eyes wide in awe. He had known Naruto was rich from what the blond had told him when they'd met but he had no idea he was **_this_** rich.

Naruto nodded absently, a soft look on his features. His friends had always complimented his house, from what the blond could remember from his earlier childhood, his mother had been an interior decorator, an extremely successful one at that and one of the best in the business, so it made sense her home would show for it. Luckily the blond had a cleaning grew that came once a week to tidy the place, sometimes he wondered if he shouldn't just move into a smaller abode as this one was too big to be by himself.

That wouldn't be a problem now.

A voice at the back of his head supplied but Naruto shook it off not wanting to dwell on it. He had a feeling he was still in shock and the full implications of the situation hadn't hit him yet.

Naruto dragged a hand over his face raggedly, suddenly feeling very tired. His bed was calling like a siren right now.

"Dobe", Sasuke called and the blond snapped his gaze to him, noticing that during his musing the raven had pulled his shoes and Naruto realized that the other boy was actually a few inches shorter than him, the top of his head just coming to under his chin. He snuck a peak at the raven's foot ware and saw that he had been wearing one of those comfortable, high sneakers that had given the illusion of extra height. This pleased the blonds' ego immensely but not enough that he didn't remember what the other boy had called him so he scowled.

"Don't call me that teme", he retorted tiredly.

The Uchiha merely snorted and gestured to the now sleeping baby in his arms. "Is there any place I can put him down?"

Naruto nodded and turned to the swirling staircase, ascending and going down the hall to where he knew his old nursery was still set up. The mansion was compromised of eighteen rooms in total, including the kitchen, living room and bathrooms. There was the master bedroom which had been his parent's room but where he now used, four other rooms with en suite bathrooms, including the guest room, which came in handy when he had sleepovers with his friends. There was his father's old study, the library, the baths, his old nursery and the gym.

He led Sasuke to a sunshine colored door with the picture of a fierce nine tailed fox carved into it.

"That's Kyuubi", he explained as he reached for the door knob "I remember once my dad saying something about it protecting this room from all evils", he shrugged and opened the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the room; hand painted sunflowers on the walls, curtains decorated with pictures of a famous anime character Sasuke knew but the name escaped him. He walked in almost in a trance, only to stop short at the soft, silky feel of the Persian rug beneath his barefoot. At the left side of the room was a mahogany crib complete with orange comforter and surrounded by plush pillows while on the right was a built in shelf that housed from what he could see, various assortments of baby books as well as bibs, bottles, pacifiers, plushie toys and formulas that were most likely expired but that didn't matter as Seiichi was still on breast milk and wouldn't start artificial feeding for another few months. Below it was a large metal trunk he would go through later.

This was it. This was what he couldn't provide for his son, all here and for the taking. Sasuke for the first time felt relief-deep and immense-all the uncertainty and doubt that had been eating at him since he set out for Konoha had melted away. Sure he had acted sure of himself and confident but that was all a façade, the raven had been scared shitless, petrified that the blond would turn him away-though it wasn't in Naruto's nature- but he hadn't been scared for himself, no he'd been scared for Seiichi, scared that his son's future would be so uncertain. But now as he stood in the middle of the room he couldn't help but feel that this could work. He could make life better for his son-**_their_** son-Naruto obviously had the means to do so.

He strode across the room and gently set the baby down in the crib, tucking the blanket securely around him. He leaned in and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek while Naruto watched the scene from the doorway, shifting awkawrdly.

* * *

><p>Despite his exhaustion, that night Naruto laid awake, staring at his white ceiling and thinking over the events of the last few hours. In the short span of six hours he'd managed to not only acquire a…<strong><em>spouse<em>** but a **_child_** also!

Now the shock was wearing off and the gravity of the situation was finally setting in the blond was helpless in what he should do. He couldn't exactly turn them away, didn't even want to. There was no doubt in his mind that Seiichi was his son as he'd already calculated the time gap and Sasuke had most definitely been a virgin when they'd had sex. That wasn't what he was contemplating, the question that had been buzzing around his head as he laid awake for the last two hours after he'd shown Sasuke to his room-right across from Seiichi's as he thought the raven would prefer to be close by-was: What now?

Naruto rolled over to his side with a sigh, closing his eyes. It was times like this that made him wish he'd listened to Iruka and-

His eyes snapped open in horror. Iruka! Shit what was he going to tell him! His father figure was going to go bat shit crazy! Especially considering he'd been so against the trip in the first place, only relenting because of a lot of pestering and promising from Naruto and coaxing from Kakashi-though the blond suspected the pervert only wanted him to go so he could have more time with his precious Iruka-chan. Iruka was going to kill him! Not only had he drank underage, he'd gotten **_drunk_**, got **_married_** in aforementioned drunken state, had a one night stand and gotten said one night stand _**pregnant**!_. Yep, he was in deep shit. He could just imagine Kakashi's smug countenance; the bastard would probably gloat forever. Son of a bitch.

The soft click signaling the opening and closing of his door drew Naruto of thoughts of his impending death and he stilled. He heard the barest patter of feet against his floor and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness in his room. The figure moved stealthily-practically ninja like-and Naruto discretely followed it with his eyes, body tense and ready o spring at the barest provocation.

It wasn't until the unknown figure past his large open window and the moonlight fell on its frame, outlining the figure's silhouette that Naruto knew it was Sasuke.

He furrowed his brow and at the same time widened his eyes. Maybe it was all a hoax! Maybe Sasuke just wanted to steal from him the entire time! Or, oh God, maybe he wanted to kill him! But the blond shook his head from that thought, he might not know Sasuke well but there was something about him that Naruto could trust, he didn't think the raven meant him arm and to be completely honest, if Sasuke **_did_** want to steal from him, Naruto could honestly say he wouldn't do a thing about it.

He could feel the raven at the edge of the bed now, staring down at him and quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Sasuke stayed there for another few moments, seeming to confirm something and then moved away.

A second later, Naruto's eyes were popping open as he felt the bed dip from the other side and a soft warmth snuggling close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screeched in surprise, forgetting that he was pretending to be asleep.

Sasuke tensed, obviously having bought his slumbering act and then gave a tired on shoulder shrug. "What's it look like I'm doing dobe?"

"Don't call me that, and it looks like you're getting into bed with me".

"Accurate deduction", the raven said, sarcastically.

"B-But why? You have your own room!"

Sasuke's reply was to shrug again. He didn't want to tell the blond that he hated sleeping alone ever since Itachi left. Their apartment had been in a dangerous area of the city and anything could happen at any given moment so Sasuke had usually found it hard to fall asleep there. The last time he could remember being so well rested was when he'd slept with Naruto, even though they hadn't been doing much sleeping.

His face heated up and he immediately banished those thoughts from his head. This wasn't a good time to be thinking of such.

"B-But-".

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke sighed "we're married right? This is what married couples do. Besides, it's not like we haven't slept together before so it's nothing new".

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. He could have argued that he'd been drunk at the time but that wouldn't change the fact and really, it was a pretty lame excuse if he thought about it.

"Whatever", he muttered with a sigh, turning onto his back. He only stiffened slightly when Sasuke snuggled more into him, a hand over his waist, head resting on his shoulders and from the deep breathing the Uchiha had already fallen asleep.

Naruto had expected to stay awaked with his rampant thought but somehow the warmth and feel of the other boy and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest slowly lulled him into sleep's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Review! :D**


End file.
